Mileena
Mileena is a mutated clone of Kitana created through sorcery and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History Creation and Early Life Mileena was created after Shao Kahn took over Edenia and merged it with Outworld. He then took in Kitana, daughter of Edenia's former King. But though she grew up loyal to him, Kahn began to fear that Kitana would betray him if she learned that he had killed her father. So he ordered the sorcerer, Shang Tsung, to create a clone of Kitana that could take her place. However to do this, he combined Kitana's essence with that of a Tarkatan's, resulting in her face becoming deformed into a mouth full of fangs. Though no one would believe this creature was Kitana, a use was found for her. She was given a name, Mileena, and was introduced as the princesses twin sister, given the job of watching over Kitana and making sure she remained loyal to Shao Kahn. Mileena and Kitana grew up together as Shao Kahn's assassins. However Mileena began developing bitterness and jealousy towards her "twin". At some point, she became the secret ally of the Tarkatan warrior, Baraka, as well as his possible lover. Mortal Kombat 2 Shao Kahn was becoming suspicious of Kitana, who had learned the truth and was plotting against him. Mileena was ordered to watch over the princess and eventually found out she was working with the Earthrealm warriors. She attacked Kitana, but was defeated and killed, sending her to Netherrealm. Mortal Kombat 3 Mileena eventually met the Fallen Elder God, Shinnok, who resurrected her to act as his spy during Shao Kahn's Earthrealm invasion. She also gained the ability to read Kitana's thoughts. After the invasion was stopped, Mileena was brought back to Netherrealm along with another of Shinnok's spies, Noob Saibot. Mortal Kombat 4 Mileena later took part in Shinnok's invasion of the realms and, seeing this as a chance to strike down Kitana, let her escape the fallen god's dungeon. But she was bested yet again and, after attempting to fight Kitana, was placed in an Edenian dungeon, perhaps out of the hope she could change. Mortal Kombat Deception However Mileena was freed many years later by Baraka and offered a place in Onaga's fold. She was commanded to pose as Kitana and mislead the armies of Edenia, so as to give Onaga time to gather his strength together. Mileena saw this as her chance to get her payback against Kitana, but soon thought about taking the army for herself. Mortal Kombat Armageddon Mileena used her new Edenian forces to seize Shao Kahn's fortress, still continuing her Kitana charade. However she was only planning to do this until the Edenian warriors were corrupted enough to follow the true her. However Mileena soon found herself under attack by Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, and Goro. At first, she commanded her mages to cast a defensive spell on the door to her chamber, but Shao Kahn's brute force easily smashed through it. When the mages stood against Shao Kahn in an attempt to protect their "princess", they were stabbed through the back. Mileena revealed herself and surrendered to Kahn. Shao Kahn then ordered Mileena to capture Shujinko, who could help them convince Onaga to join his new alliance. She did this by sending him a fake invitation and then letting Shao Kahn's dark alliance defeat him. However Mileena was no long content with the role of a minion having tasted power, so she set her sights on ruling Edenia. In Armageddon's Konquest mode, Mileena encountered Taven in the dungeon of Shao Kahn's fortress and fought him, but lost the battle. In her ending, Mileena defeated Blaze and temporarily fuses with her "twin", Kitana, on a psychic level. When they separated, Mileena found she had Kitana's beautiful features, while the princess had her clone's terrible fangs. The now beautiful clone took her place as princess of Edenia, while she locked her twin in the dungeon, where she went insane. Powers Mileena possesses great combat strength, aptitude, and agility and wields a pair of sai in combat, that she can charge with energy and throw at her opponent. Mileena's teeth are also so sharp, she can easily bite into her opponent. Videos thumb|300px|left|Mileena's MK Gold Ending thumb|right|300px|Mileena's MK9 Ending thumb|300px|left|Mileena's MK:D Ending Trivia *Fans consider her to be the closest thing Shao Kahn has to a daughter. *In Deception, she wore an outfit that reveals more than any other Mortal Kombat character. She even appeared in a special edition of Playboy that used video game characters. *While her teeth are razor sharp, they appear shorter and shorter in every game. *Though at first, she was simply a palette swapped version of Kitana, her clothes became more and more provocative and revealing as the games went on. This suggests she is flaunting her body to make up for her hideous lower face. *Every time Mileena encounters Kitana, she always calls Kitana sister. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Undead Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Monsters Category:Living Villains Category:Assassin Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleporters Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighter Category:Hybrids Category:In love villains Category:Siblings Category:Sister of Hero Category:Succubus Category:Cannibals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Sequel Villains Category:Mature Category:Recurring villain